A Harry Potter Musical Of Love
by HermionesLilGirl
Summary: Hermione likes Harry, Lavender likes Ron, Ginny likes draco. what happens when they sing it? find out.


This story features the songs: All you Wanted by Michelle Branch, Right Kind of Wrong by Leanne Rimes, I think I'm in Love by Jessica Simpson , Parents Just don't Understand by Nick Cannon, 3LW, and Lil Bow Wow, I can't help myself by Nobody's Angel, Upside Down by A-teens, and Come on Over by Christina Agularia. Some have been altered to fit this story:  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 A Harry Potter Musical Of love  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione ran up behind Harry and huged him. "Harry!!" she yelled. Then quickly so it didn't seem strange she hugged Ron too. "I missed you both so much." She stood back and looked at Harry his arms had gotten more muscular and his glasses were gone and he looked drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"Wow Hermione," Ron said. She looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look…..different."  
  
She knew and loved her new look. Her hair was now straight and down to her knees. She wore a knee-lenth jean skirt and a white sleevless top that showed her considerable larger bosom.  
  
"Bad different, or good different?"  
  
"Good."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry but he just looked back at her saying nothing.  
  
"Harry, you ok?"  
  
"Huh? What, oh yeah." He smiled and Hermione's heart flipped. "Come on lets go" Hermione watched the two boys go waiting before following them. She knew it she was head over heels for Harry. In third year she had tried to do everything with him but it was just so hard. She was still ready to do anything for him:  
  
Everything freezes and lights go on Hermione. Music starts:  
  
1.2 I wanted  
  
To be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried  
  
To be like you  
  
And I got swept aw-ay  
  
I didn't know that.  
  
You were so cold and  
  
You needed someone to  
  
Show you the way  
  
So I'll take your hand and  
  
We'll figure out that  
  
When the time comes I'll take you aw-ay  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you  
  
Away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was  
  
somebody who ca-res  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have  
  
To keep me hangin on  
  
Please can't you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're go-one  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you  
  
Away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was  
  
somebody who ca-res  
  
All you wanted was somebody  
  
Who cares  
  
If you need me  
  
I'll be there  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you  
  
Away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was  
  
somebody who ca-res  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you  
  
Away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was  
  
somebody who ca-res  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when your gooone.  
  
The light on Hermione goes out and things go back to normal.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny stood on the platform looking for him. She couldn't help it, she had somehow fallen for the one person she was suppose to hate ubove all. Then she saw him, his silvery blonde hair shining, Draco Malfoy. She bit her lip as she watched him followed by his 2 best friends Crabbe and Goyal walk across the platform. Then He spotted her.  
  
"Hey look, it's a weasle," he said. Ginny fought back tears.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy," she called back and to her surprise he left.  
  
Ginny walked on the train she couldn't understand it she knew he was wronge for her but in her heart it felt right:  
  
The people on the train seem to slow down and lights shine directly on Ginny as the music starts:  
  
2 Know all about  
  
Bout your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be  
  
a harbic situation  
  
but I can't help it  
  
if I'm helpless every time that I'm where  
  
you are  
  
You walk in and my strenth walks  
  
Out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't  
  
Fight it anymore  
  
Oh I know I should go  
  
But I want your touch  
  
Just to damn much  
  
Lovin you  
  
isn't really somethin  
  
I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
I be a mistake  
  
A mistake I'm makin  
  
But what your given  
  
I am happy to be taken  
  
Cause no one can ever made me feel the  
  
Way I'd feel if I was  
  
In your arms  
  
They say you're somthin I should  
  
Do without  
  
3 They don't know what would go on  
  
When the lights go out  
  
There's no way to explain  
  
The pleasure would be worth  
  
All the pain  
  
Lovin you  
  
isn't really somethin  
  
I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
I should try to run  
  
But I just can seem to  
  
Cause if I run  
  
You'd be the one I'd run to  
  
Can't do without  
  
What you do to me  
  
I don't care if I'm I to deep  
  
4 Know all about  
  
Bout your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be  
  
a heartach situation  
  
but I can't help it  
  
if I'm helpless every time that I'm where  
  
you are  
  
You walk in and my strenth walks  
  
Out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't  
  
Fight it anymore  
  
Oh I know I should go  
  
But I want your touch  
  
Just to damn much  
  
Lovin you  
  
isn't really somethin  
  
I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
The light on Ginny goes out and things go back to normal.  
  
"Hey Gin!" someone called and Ginny turned around to see Hermione Granger waving to her. "Come on we're getting on the train."  
  
"Coming." Ginny ran and caught up with Hermione and together they got on the train.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lavender got on the train and immediately say her crush with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. She couldn't help but watch as Ron sat down with them and talked his firey red hair sparkling in the sun that leaked in through the train's windows.  
  
She remember when she first got a crush on him. He was walking with Harry and Hermione and she dropped her quill and books and he helped her pick them up and looked right at her his brown eyes gorgeous.  
  
Everything stops and the lights on Lavender. Music starts:  
  
5 Everytime you kneel baby  
  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
And oh baby  
  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
My friends tell me  
  
Somethin has come over me  
  
And I think I know what it is  
  
I think I'm in love  
  
Boy I think that I'm  
  
In love with you  
  
Got me doin silly things  
  
When it comes to you  
  
Boy I think that I'm  
  
in love with you  
  
I've been tellin all my friends  
  
What I feel for you  
  
I saw you hangin  
  
You were with your crew  
  
I was with mint too  
  
You caught me by surprise  
  
When you turned and  
  
looked me in the eye  
  
Boy you really blew my mind  
  
I don't know what's gotten in to me  
  
But I kinda think I know what it is  
  
I think I'm in love  
  
Boy I think that I'm  
  
In love with you  
  
Got me doin silly things  
  
When it comes to you  
  
Boy I think that I'm  
  
in love with you  
  
I've been tellin all my friends  
  
What I feel for you  
  
Boy I think that I'm  
  
In love with you  
  
Got me doin silly things  
  
When it comes to you  
  
Boy I think that I'm  
  
in love with you  
  
I've been tellin all my friends  
  
What I feel for you  
  
Somethin strange has come over me  
  
Got me goin out my mind  
  
Never met a guy like him before  
  
He makes me feel special inside  
  
I think I'm in love  
  
Boy I think that I'm  
  
In love with you  
  
Got me doin silly things  
  
When it comes to you  
  
Boy I think that I'm  
  
in love with you  
  
I've been tellin all my friends  
  
What I feel for you  
  
Boy I think that I'm  
  
In love with you  
  
Got me doin silly things  
  
When it comes to you  
  
Boy I think that I'm  
  
in love with you  
  
I've been tellin all my friends  
  
What I feel for you  
  
Boy I think that I'm  
  
In love with you  
  
The light on Ladender goes out and things go back to normal.  
  
"Hey Lavender," she turned and saw Ginny calling her. "Wanna come sit with us?" Lavender's heart jumped.  
  
"Sure!" She went over and took a seat next to Ginny and Hermione and was right cross from Ron who was going through his bag.  
  
  
  
The ride was long. The boys talked about quidich and the girls were silent. Soon after they had changed into the robes the train stop and everyone got of. Hermione noticed boy were looking at her and she blushed.  
  
They were sorted into their common rooms and Lee Jordan, Fred and George were sitting in chairs.  
  
"What say we start a party?" Lee said to George and Fred.  
  
"We would probally get in trouble with McGonagal and then mum," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah," Geaorge replied. "Mum says she's tired of all us getting in to trouble."  
  
"Boy, parent just don't understand," Lee said.  
  
  
  
Music starts but everyone stays the same:  
  
6 Lee: You know  
  
Parents are the same  
  
No matter  
  
Time or place  
  
They don't  
  
Understand us kids  
  
Their gonna make some mistakes  
  
So between you all the kids  
  
Across the land  
  
There's no need to argue  
  
Parents just don't  
  
Understand  
  
Fred: I remember on year  
  
7 My mum took  
  
Me school shopin  
  
It was me, my brothers  
  
My mum and my pop  
  
And my little sister  
  
All went to store  
  
My mum started buggin  
  
With the close she chose  
  
I ain't say nothin at all  
  
I just turned my nose  
  
She said: what's wrong?  
  
This shirt costs fifty galleons  
  
I said that shirt is wack  
  
And it aint worth a galleon  
  
: The next half hour was the same old thing  
  
My mum buyin clothes  
  
From 1993  
  
Then I looked at brooms that I wanna get  
  
I asked her for assistance  
  
and she bought me a hat  
  
I said mum what ya doin  
  
You're ruin my rep  
  
She said: you're only a kid  
  
You don't have a rep yet  
  
So between you all the kids  
  
Across the land  
  
There's no need to argue  
  
Parents just don't  
  
Understand  
  
Alicia, Angelina, and Katie: Na, Na  
  
8 They don't understand  
  
They just don't get it  
  
No No  
  
If ya feel me  
  
All: Holler all you kids  
  
Across the land  
  
George: Underdig the situation  
  
Mums down south on a weeks vaction  
  
And she left her broom  
  
The Nibus 2 triple 0  
  
Would she mind?  
  
How she gonna know  
  
I'll just give the broom  
  
A little ride  
  
Fly it once  
  
around the town outside  
  
Then I'll be the man in the nehborhood  
  
Well maybe I shouldn't  
  
Yeah, of course I should  
  
Ya payin attention  
  
cause the plot gets hot  
  
I rode the broom up to the end of the block  
  
That's when I say thins  
  
Fine witch starin at my  
  
Ride  
  
The handle gleaming  
  
In the sunlight  
  
Then she tried to pretend  
  
Like she ain't notice this  
  
So I blow her a kiss  
  
Like I know this witch  
  
Angelina: Ah was that for me  
  
George: yeah you know it baby  
  
Come take a ride with  
  
A cool George Weasley  
  
Angelina: How do I know your not sick  
  
You could be some kind of lunatic  
  
George: Aw come on girl  
  
It's George  
  
From Hogwarts  
  
Beside  
  
Would a lunatic  
  
Have a broom like this  
  
Alicia, Angelina, and Katie: Na, Na  
  
9 They don't understand  
  
They just don't get it  
  
No No  
  
If ya feel me  
  
All: Holler all you kids  
  
Across the land  
  
Angelina: I agreed and we were  
  
On our way  
  
He was lookin real good  
  
So that  
  
I must say  
  
Who's broom is this  
  
I'm a little curious  
  
George: So I smashes on the gas  
  
Fast and furios  
  
Angelina: wasn't impressed with the way  
  
He flew around  
  
A howler came  
  
George: who's it from?  
  
Angelina: your mum  
  
George: In the howler screamin  
  
10 The way my mum sounded  
  
Both: There was no way  
  
To avoid getting grounded  
  
George: I can't believe it  
  
I just made a mistake  
  
Well parents are the same  
  
no matter time of place  
  
Both: So between you all the kids  
  
Across the land  
  
There's no need to argue  
  
Parents just don't  
  
Understand  
  
Alicia, Angelina, and Katie: Na, Na  
  
11 They don't understand  
  
They just don't get it  
  
No No  
  
If ya feel me  
  
All: Holler all you kids  
  
Across the land  
  
Alicia, Angelina, and Katie: Na, Na  
  
12 They don't understand  
  
They just don't get it  
  
No No  
  
If ya feel me  
  
All: Holler all you kids  
  
Across the land  
  
Music fades out then stops.  
  
All of the sudden McGonagall came in. "Bed now!" The students seperated into their dorms and went to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny found herself looking for Draco in the halls at lunch and even sometimes to sneak a peek at him in his classes. He didn't seem to be picking on her to much this year. Maybe, just maybe he like her too. She just couldn't's Help it, she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy:  
  
Everything stays the same lights go on Ginny whos watching Draco from afar. Music starts hat no one but Ginny can hear:  
  
You frown a lot  
  
Makes me wonder  
  
what your think in of  
  
cause baby your always on  
  
my mind  
  
And right now I want you with me  
  
Here by my side  
  
Till the end of time  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm fallin in love with you  
  
Love, love  
  
With you  
  
It dosen't matter what you say  
  
Or what you do  
  
No matter what you say  
  
No matter what you do  
  
Just give me a chance  
  
And I know I'll make you  
  
Understand  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
Don't know if I  
  
Should tell the world  
  
Just how I'm feelin cause  
  
I wanna be sure you feel  
  
The same  
  
The more that I think  
  
About it  
  
You need to know  
  
Theres no other way  
  
No, no  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm fallin in love with you  
  
Love, love  
  
With you  
  
It dosen't matter what you say  
  
Or what you do  
  
No matter what you say  
  
No matter what you do  
  
Just give me a chance  
  
And I know I'll make you  
  
Understand  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
You must have been sent  
  
From heaven above  
  
Your everything I've  
  
Ever dreamed of  
  
Your to good to be true  
  
No I don't think so  
  
Baby no  
  
Just give me a chance  
  
And I know I'll make you  
  
Understand  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
just can't help myself  
  
I'm fallin in love with you  
  
Love, love  
  
With you  
  
It dosen't matter what you say  
  
Or what you do  
  
No matter what you say  
  
No matter what you do  
  
Just give me a chance  
  
And I know I'll make you  
  
Understand  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
I think I'm fallin in love  
  
I think I'm fallin in love  
  
Love, love, love, love  
  
I think I'm fallin in love  
  
I think I'm fallin in love  
  
Love, love, love, love  
  
The music fades out then stops and everything goes back to normal.  
  
Ginny hurried of to class before Draco could spot her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Hermione couldn't help but steal glances constantly at Harry through every class. She wouldn't admit it but her grades were suffering and she just couldn't stop imagining them together. Her whole world was just….Upside down:  
  
  
  
Music starts and everything freezes. Light on Hermione:  
  
  
  
My grades gone down  
  
From As to Ds  
  
I'm way behind  
  
In history  
  
I've lost  
  
Myself  
  
In Fantasy  
  
Of you and me together  
  
  
  
I don't know why, yi, yi  
  
But dreamins all I do  
  
I won't get by, yi, yi  
  
With mear imagination  
  
  
  
Upside down  
  
Bouncin of the celin  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feelin  
  
Got no clue  
  
What I should do  
  
I'll go crazy  
  
If I can't get next to you  
  
To you  
  
  
  
My brain it says  
  
To consentrate  
  
But who in the world  
  
Was Peter the Great  
  
Kings and Queen  
  
Will have to wait  
  
Cause I don't have  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
I wish that I, yi, yi  
  
Could walk right up to you  
  
Each time I try, yi, yi  
  
The same old acitation  
  
  
  
Upside down  
  
Bouncin of the celin  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feelin  
  
Got no clue  
  
What I should do  
  
I'll go crazy  
  
If I can't get next to you  
  
To you  
  
  
  
Somehow  
  
Someday  
  
You will love me too  
  
One day will be the day  
  
When all my dreams come true  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah  
  
  
  
Upside down  
  
Bouncin of the celin  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feelin  
  
Got no clue  
  
What I should do  
  
I'll go crazy  
  
If I can't get next to you  
  
To you  
  
  
  
Upside down  
  
Bouncin of the celin  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feelin  
  
Got no clue  
  
What I should do  
  
I'll go crazy  
  
If I can't get next to you  
  
To you  
  
  
  
Music stops and things go back to normal.  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed and went back to taking notes.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Lavender watched Ron as he walked down the hall what was he thinking she wondered what Ron was thinking about all of the sudden she bumped into someone and fell backwards. She looked up and saw Ron!  
  
"Sorry," he said looking at her then walking away without a word.  
  
Lavender felt crushed. He didn't even help her. She got up and ran outside to the lake and sat there.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Ginny was standing infront of Draco and he was insulting her.  
  
"So weasle finally go money to buy a brush, I'm surprised."  
  
"Stop it Draco!"  
  
"Oh, Stop it Draco," he mimiked.  
  
Tears stained Ginny's eyes she couldn't take it she turned quickly and ran. She thought she heard him call her back but maybe it was her heart wishing he would. She ran ouside to the lake.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
I have to tell Him Hermione thought to herself. He has to know. She turned don the hall looking for Harry when she saw him talking to Cho Chang, his crush. They were both whispering to each other. Hermione's heart broke and she turned and ran down to the lake.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
All three of the girls ran into each other and all fell backwards.  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" they all said. Then chorused a mumbled sorry, then laughed.  
  
"Let me guess," Lavender said. "Crushes, who ignore you?"  
  
"Insult you," Ginny said.  
  
"Like someone else," Hermione put in.  
  
"It's horrible," Ginny said sniffing. "Who's yours?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Draco"  
  
Lavender and Hermione both look at Ginny.  
  
"I know, I know, but I can't help it."  
  
"Ditto," Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.  
  
Suddently Lavender smiled. "Ladies, I have a plan."  
  
"Uh-oh," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't worry. It's full and fool proof."  
  
They huddled together whispering quickly.  
  
"Alright. Go."  
  
They all broke up and went in different directions.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lavender found a piece of parchment and a quill quickly then quickly sqribled a note that read:  
  
Dearest: Ron  
  
I want you to meet me in The Three Broom Sticks at 7:00 sharp. Please don't be late.  
  
  
  
Signed,  
  
Your secret Admirer.  
  
  
  
Lavender put the note where Ron could find it knowing Hermione and Ginny were doing the same with their crushes. Then she went and changed into a pair of jeans and a red tube top.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Ginny left her note where Draco could find it then changed into a jean skirt and a red, short sleeve shirt with a tie up V neck line.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Hermione left her note then changed into a pair of denim capris and and a red tank top. She met Ginny and Lavender back at the lake and they hurried down to The Three Broomsticks together.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Ginny peeked out from behind the curtain on the stage in The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Ther're here," she hissed to Hermione and Lavender who both looked too and say Harry, Ron, and Draco sitting at tables in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Well, are we ready girls?" Lavender asked.  
  
"As ready as ever."  
  
The lights faded in the Three Broom sticks and the girls heard the announcer go on the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the annoncer said to the people in the Three Broomsticks. "I would like to present a special act today. A dance and song to a song by a muggle. I give you the three lovely ladies!" applause as the curtain went up reveling Hermione, Ginny. And Lavender with their backs to the crowd. The music started:  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
All: Come on over  
  
Come on over baby  
  
Come on over  
  
Come on over Baby  
  
Come on over  
  
Come on over Baby  
  
-Lavender turned and went up to the mic  
  
  
  
Lavender: Hey boy don't ya know  
  
I got somethin goin on  
  
Yes I do  
  
All my friends are gonna come  
  
Gonna party all light long  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I know  
  
You know  
  
I just want us to go  
  
The fun  
  
We'll have  
  
You'll never be alone  
  
So boy won't ya come  
  
We will part till the dawn  
  
Listen to me  
  
  
  
Ginny & Hermione: All I want is you  
  
Lavernder: Come over here baby  
  
Ginny & Hermione: All I want is you  
  
Lavender: You make me go crazy  
  
Ginny & Hermione: All I want is you  
  
Lavender: Now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you  
  
All I want is you  
  
  
  
-Hermione goes to the middle mic  
  
  
  
Hermione: I want you to know  
  
You could be the one for me  
  
Yes you could  
  
You got all I'm looking for  
  
You got personality  
  
Oh oh  
  
I know  
  
You know  
  
I'm gonna five  
  
Give you more  
  
The fun  
  
We'll have  
  
I've never felt this way before  
  
So boy won't you come  
  
Won't you come and open the door  
  
Listen to me  
  
  
  
Ginny & Lavender: All I want is you  
  
Hermione: Come over here baby  
  
Ginny & Lavender: All I want is you  
  
Hermione: You make me go crazy  
  
Ginny & Lavender: All I want is you  
  
Hermione: Now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you  
  
All I want is you  
  
  
  
All: Come on over  
  
Come on over baby  
  
Come on over  
  
Come on over Baby  
  
Come on over  
  
Come on over Baby  
  
Come on over  
  
  
  
-Ginny goes to the middle mic  
  
  
  
Ginny: Now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you riiiight  
  
  
  
Hermione & Lavender: All I want is you  
  
Ginny: Hurry up baby  
  
Hermione & Lavender: All I want is you  
  
Ginny: Oh You make me go crazy  
  
Hermione & Lavender: All I want is you  
  
Ginny: Now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you  
  
All I want is you  
  
  
  
Hermione & Lavender: All I want is you  
  
Ginny: whoa, whoa yea yea yea  
  
Hermione & Lavender: All I want is you  
  
Ginny: You make me go crazy  
  
Hermione & Lavender: All I want is you  
  
Ginny: Now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you  
  
All I want is you  
  
  
  
The music ended and the room erupted in applause as the curtain fell. Ginny, Hermione and Lavender's breaths were caught and their hearts had finally stopped pounding.  
  
"That was great," Ginny said.  
  
"We were pretty good," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but you you think they got the message?" Lavender asked  
  
"If they didn't they're thicker than molassas," Ginny said.  
  
"Time to find out." They looked at each other, nodded and then went down into the room.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Lavender's heart beat fast as she walked to Ron's table.  
  
"Hey," she said  
  
"Hi," Ron smiled nervously at her. Oh she couldn't do it, but she had to at least say it.  
  
"Ron I really really like you and it's ok if you don't like me cause I think your real cute and nice and everything and I'm gonna go now." Lavender turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Ron said. "I- I really like you too."  
  
"really!" She pounced on him nocking him down in a hug and he laughed then she did too.  
  
Come on, we have so people to meet and she dragged out the door down to the lake.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Hermione walked to Harry and stood infront of him her eyes cut.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"You were really..really great Herm."  
  
"Thanks I, Harry I wanna tell you that I, well, I, I really like you, like love like. As in boyfriend like." She bit her lip wanting to kick herself. He didn't say anything and she felt tears in her eyes. She was about to run away when he took her hand and kisses her on the fore head then nose.  
  
"I love you to Herm."  
  
She smiled brightly and hugged him tight. "Come on, lets take strole down by the lake, and walked out with him.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Ginny stood and watched Draco for a while before going over to him.  
  
"Hi Draco." He looked up at her silent. "Oh nevermind, you probally don't care anyway."  
  
"Did you- did you write the note?"  
  
She bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"I sit a joke."  
  
"No, I really do like you. Now if you'll excuse me I'll leave before you can make fun of me."  
  
"Ginny please don't go." She froze. "I like you too."  
  
She squealed in delight and hugged him. "Come on," she said bolder now. "We have an appointment down by the lake." He gave her a quizical look but she just smiled as she lead him out the door.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
When Hermione and Harry got down to the lake Ron and Lavender were already there.  
  
"Looks like it worked," Lavender called.  
  
"What worked," Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Our plan to get you guys to figure out we liked you"  
  
"So this was a set up," Draco's voice came from a tree where he and Ginny stood.  
  
"Ginny! Draco! What is-"  
  
"Shut it Ron," Ginny snapped.  
  
"It sure was," Lavender said.  
  
"And it was all her idea," Hermione added.  
  
"Aw Hermione you said that like it was a bad plan," Ginny said.  
  
"Well I like our surprise ending," Hermione admitted.  
  
"What surprise ending?" the boys all chorused.  
  
"This one!" All three of the girls pushed the boys into the lake.  
  
"Say cheese," Lavender said snapping a picture.  
  
"Definite Kodak moment," Ginny put in.  
  
"I don't think I liked that surprise," Draco said.  
  
"Well girls what say we make em like it," Lavender said.  
  
"Lets," Hermione said. Sundently they all jumped in with the boys.  
  
  
  
-scene freezes and the lights go out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
12.1.1 


End file.
